


Kinks on Tape

by daoniesidhe



Series: The Black Mailbox Stories [10]
Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoniesidhe/pseuds/daoniesidhe
Summary: As read by...





	

Byers moved forward, listening carefully.

"…glue was applied to distal feathers, silencing the male's wing whistle. The silenced hummingbirds had a harder time defending their territory…"

"Mulder…" Frohike's entreaty echoed in the dim room.

"Even after the glue was removed with acetone, the birds didn't seem as vigorous in defense…" the sultry voice went on.

A low moan emanated from an unseen speaker.

Langly sat with his back to the door, breathing heavily, watching the reels go round.

"Ringo?" Byers asked, surprised. "What is that you're listening to?"

Langly's profile offered a wicked grin. "Fro and Mulder, having phone sex."


End file.
